Affaires de coeur
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: Danny rencontre Clara... Mais les choses se compliquent !


UNE AFFAIRE DE COEUR

Un homme et une femme sont couchés dans un lit. Au dessus d'eux la pluie tambourine sur le velux. La femme dort, ses longs cheveux bruns étalés autour d'elle sur l'oreiller blanc. L'homme ouvre un œil et soupire en voyant le réveil, 6h57. Plus que trois minutes de répit ! Il décide de couper la sonnerie avant qu'elle ne retentisse, inutile de la réveiller un samedi ! Brun, de taille moyenne, il regarde la jeune femme, résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser. Des yeux, il suit les courbes de son amie. 7h00 ! L'homme s'arrache à sa contemplation et se lève. La femme pousse un petit gémissement… « Tu t'en vas ? Quelle heure est-il ? » Murmure-t-elle. Il lui sourit et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front. « 7h00, il faut que j'aille travailler… » Elle lui attrape le bras. « Tu n'as pas cinq minutes ? » dit-elle d'un air coquin. « Je vais être en retard », proteste-t-il mollement. Elle lui sourit encore, ses yeux clairs pétillent. Il se penche pour l'embrasser, et se laisse attirer sous les couvertures. On entend plus que des rires étouffés et des bruits de baisers.

_Un peu plus tard…_

« Quelle heure est-il ? dit le garçon. Merde ! 7h50 ! Je vais être très en retard » Il se lève précipitamment cherchant ses vêtements. « Ca va faire sérieux ! Je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer me changer ! » Il la regarda d'un air faussement sévère. « C'est de votre faute, Mlle. Je devrais vous arrêter pour entrave à une enquête de police ! » Elle rit « Oh oui ! Arrêtez- moi, agent Taylor !». Elle se lève, enroulée dans le drap bleu clair. Pendant un instant il la dévisage. « Que tu es belle ! » Murmure-t-il, rêveur.

« Oh, tu parles de ma nouvelle toge ? Je l'ai eu en promotion chez Zara… Cela revient à la mode paraît-il ! » Elle l'embrasse. « Allez, filez agent de mon cœur ! Laissez moi seule avec mon désespoir… Je vais faire de la tapisserie en attendant votre retour ! » L'homme éclate de rire. « J'ai hâte de voir cela ! Bon, tu n'oublies pas : ce soir, 19h30, rendez-vous au Lutèce.

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est plutôt toi qui a oublié la dernière fois ! » Sourit-elle. Il s'approche d'elle. « Je sais, mais cette fois j'y serai, promis ! » Les deux jeunes gens échangent un long baiser. « Je t'aime ». L'homme sort, monte dans sa voiture, adresse un petit signe à la jeune femme qui le regarde par la fenêtre, et il démarre en trombe.

Bureau du FBI, 08h30

New-York

Lorsque l'agent Danny Taylor pénétra dans les bureaux, ses collègues étaient déjà là.

« Bonjour ! » claironna-t-il en leur adressant un sourire radieux. Viviane leva la tête de ses dossiers : « Quel enthousiasme, ce matin ! Des bonnes nouvelles ?

-Non, pas spécialement… Depuis quand faut-il de bonnes nouvelles pour se réjouir d'être en vie ? » Martin rit. « Oh là ! Te voilà philosophe, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Tu as rencontré le dalaï-lama ?

-Mieux que ça ! » Le jeune homme prit un air mystérieux. Samantha le regarda en haussant les sourcils. « Une femme ?

-Ah ah… Allez savoir !

-Allez savoir où est le jeune Elliot Damon, voilà l'unique question qui doit nous préoccuper aujourd'hui. Tu es en retard, Danny ! » Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Jack Malone, le chef de l'unité, venait de sortir de son bureau. Sur le tableau blanc, il colla la photo d'un adolescent, blond aux yeux bleus. « Elliot, 15 ans. Disparu depuis hier soir. Il a prétendu aller dormir chez un ami mais il ne s'y est jamais rendu. Samantha et Martin, vous allez au lycée du gamin, interrogez amis et professeurs. Viv tu t'occupes de l'enquête de voisinage ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Danny, avec moi on va voir les parents. » Chacun partit de son côté.

Bureau du FBI, 20h40

New York.

La journée avait été longue. Le garçon avait sans aucun doute fugué, et Danny et Viviane pensait l'avoir localisé : des témoins l'auraient vu dans la gare. Un peu anxieux, Sam et Martin attendaient leur retour. Jack était dans son bureau, plongé dans les papiers jusqu'au cou. A cet instant, une jeune femme se dirigea vers eux. Elle était petite et menue. Une longue tresse brune descendait dans son dos, et des mèches folles encadraient son visage aux traits fins. Lorsqu'elle leur sourit, ses yeux mauves s'éclairèrent. « Bonjour », dit elle timidement. Le badge indiquait « visiteur ». « Bonjour », répondirent ils intrigués. Qui pouvait venir aussi tard ? « Pouvons nous vous aider ?

- Je cherche Danny Taylor. Il n'est pas là ?

- Il est sorti. Vous êtes ?

- Clara Laslo. Vous savez quand il reviendra ?

- Il ne devrait plus tarder. Vous voulez l'attendre ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas… » Martin lui désigna le bureau de Danny. « Asseyez vous. Vous aviez rendez-vous peut être ? » Il brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus. La jeune femme lui sourit. « En effet ! Il y a une heure, environ. A l'autre bout de la ville… Visiblement il m'a oubliée ! » Samantha intervint « Vous savez on a eu beaucoup de travail et… » Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Vivian et Danny. « Il nous filé entre les doigts ! Mais on va le rattraper, on sait où il se rend. » Clara se leva. Le jeune homme se tut en l'apercevant, il lui adressa un grand sourire « Clara ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es superbe, tu sors ?

- Devine ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Fais un petit effort… Ce soir, 19H30… Tu m'avais invitée à dîner pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir laissée tomber, l'autre jour… » Elle se mit à rire, devant l'air désolé de Danny. « Tu m'as oubliée ! Je vais finir par me vexer, tu sais.

-Je suis navré, vraiment… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. On a été débordé toute la journée et… oh Clara ! Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Simplement la prochaine fois, essaie au moins de m'appeler.

- Promis ! Tu m'en veux ? » Elle lui fit un sourire malin. « Enormément ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour te pardonner… » Il s'approcha d'elle et lui remit une mèche de cheveux, tendrement. « Je ferai n'importe quoi.

- Tu prends des risques.

-Pour toi, oui. » Sam, Martin et Viviane se regardèrent. Visiblement les deux tourtereaux avaient oublié leur présence. Samantha se racla la gorge. Danny sursauta.

« Bon, je vais te laisser, tu as du travail. Puis-je caresser l'espoir de te revoir avant de partir au travail demain matin ou dois-je trouver quelqu'un qui saura profiter des efforts vestimentaires que j'ai fournit pour toi ?

- Ne touche à rien ! Je te rejoins dès que je peux… » La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami. « A tout de suite, alors, murmura-t-elle. Danny la regarda s'éloigner, sourire aux lèvres. Martin passa sa main devant ses yeux : « Oh oh ! On est là ! Alors c'est elle ?

- Qui elle ?

- La cause de ta bonne humeur matinale et de tes sourires béats, depuis quelques semaines.

- Oui, c'est elle. Clara… »Murmura-t-il rêveusement.

« Eh bien, ajouta Samantha, si je peux me permettre un conseil : ne la laisse pas filer ! Des filles qui ne sont même pas fâchées que tu les oublies deux fois de suite, tu n'en trouveras pas beaucoup !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Je ne risque pas de la laisser s'envoler… » Jack arriva à cet instant. « Qui était-ce ? La jeune femme qui vient de partir ?

- Oh, euh c'est une amie, bafouilla Danny.

- Vraiment ? Bien. Où en est-on ?

-On attend que le train s'arrête à Neyark. La police là-bas rattrapera Elliot et nous l'emmène. Je te jure, les gamins ! Fuguer parce que sa mère lui a refusé un scooter ! Enfin, l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit en bonne santé, » soupira Viviane.

Bureaux du FBI, 21H30

New-York

Chacun rédigeait le rapport qu'il devrait rendre sur l'affaire. Pour une fois, ils avaient le cœur léger, tout était bien qui finissait bien… Le téléphone sonna. « Johnson, j'écoute ! Ok ! Merci ! » Viviane raccrocha. « Jack ! Ils ont le gosse, ils le ramènent à ses parents. Dossier conclu ! » Danny se leva prestement. « Bon, dans ce cas je vais y aller… le journée a été longue.

- Et la soirée le sera encore plus, » murmura Martin. Jack leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. « Tu es bien pressé ce soir… Ton « amie » t'attend ? » Le taquina-t-il. Il sourit en voyant l'air gêné de son jeune collègue. « Allez file ! Vous aussi », ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des autres.

Ils quittèrent le bureau quasi-désert et Jack se retrouva seul, une fois de plus. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Depuis que Maria était partie avec les filles, rester dans l'appartement désert était un supplice. Chaque meuble, chaque objet lui rappelait sa famille, et il restait des heures devant les photos en se demandant ce qu'il aurait du faire ou ne pas faire… Non, décidément Jack préférait rester au bureau : au moins il mettait ses insomnies au service des Etats-Unis ! Lorsque la fatigue était trop grande il s'endormait quelques heures dans son fauteuil, avant de passer prendre une douche et se changer rapidement.

54, Baker Street, 21h45

New-York

Danny gravit rapidement les marches du perron et sonna à la porte. « Clara ! Je viens me faire pardonner… » Personne ne répondit. « Clara ? » Il était inquiet à présent. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement menaçant. « Clara ? » L'appartement semblait désert, pourtant les lumières étaient allumées te de la musique s'échappait du salon. Le jeune homme parcourut les pièces une à une, vide. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon il fut frappé par le désordre : la table était renversée, par terre les débris de ce qui aurait du être un dîner aux chandelles. « Clara ? » Une angoisse l'étreint. Son regard fut attiré par une tache au sol : du sang ! Cette fois, il était paniqué, il sortit son portable.

Bureaux du FBI, 21h55

New York

Jack venait de finir un rapport. Il s'étira et se leva chercher un nouveau café, le 17ème de la journée. A cet instant, son portable. « Qui cela pouvait être à cette heure ? » Le téléphone affichait le numéro de Danny.

« Jack, fit une voix étranglée, Jack…

-Danny ? Que se passe – t'il ? » S'inquiéta Jack. Son collègue avait l'air paniqué. « Tu vas bien ?

- C'est Clara, elle…

-Clara ?

-Oui, mon amie. Elle n'est plus chez elle, Jack. Elle ne répond pas au téléphone. L'appartement est sens dessus dessous…Et Jack… Il y a du sang par terre ! » La voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots.

« Calme toi, dis moi ou tu es et j'arrive.

- Je suis chez elle. 51, Baker Street.

-Ne bouge pas, je suis là dans quelques minutes. » Jack raccrocha, saisit sa veste et sortit précipitamment. Si ce que Danny avait dit était réel, on devait craindre un enlèvement. Mais il valait mieux qu'il aille évaluer la situation lui-même, avec la panique les proches avaient tendance à noircir le tableau. Danny était un bon agent mais il avait l'air tellement paniqué… Jack se gara devant le pavillon dont la porte était ouverte. « Danny ? » Il trouva le jeune homme, prostré sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Posant une main sur son épaule, il l'appela doucement « Danny ? Je suis là… » Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Jack ? Pourquoi elle ? » Jack regarda autour de lui, le désordre, le sang par terre. Cela ne faisait plus beaucoup de doute : Clara avait été enlevée. Il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais on va trouver, je te le promet. Je vais aller prévenir les autres, rentre chez toi.

- Non, pas ça… Ne m'oblige pas à ça. Laisse moi rester.

-Oh Danny… Ce n'est pas possible.

- Mais je la connais, vous aurez besoin de moi. Je n'interviendrais pas, je te le jure. Laisse moi juste être là, le supplia-t-il, s'il te plaît. » Jack ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il allait faire était absolument interdit, mais comment pourrait-il laisser Danny seul, dans des moments pareils ? Il s'arrangerait avec VanDoran. « Bon, céda-t-il, OK. Mais tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil. Et tu restes au bureau ! » Danny acquiesça, soulagé. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, attendre que le téléphone sonne, imaginant le pire à chaque instant. Si il restait seul dans un moment pareil, il risquait de faire une bêtise. C'est ce que Jack avait du penser aussi. Son patron s'éloigna quelques instants, téléphoner au groupe.

« Allo Viv'. Désolé de te réveiller mais on a un problème.

- Tu m'inquiètes Jack, quel problème ? Tu vas bien ?

- Moi oui, mais c'est Danny.

-Danny ? » Il sentit l'inquiétude monter chez sa collègue, « Ou est-il ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Son amie a disparue. Cela ressemble à un enlèvement.

-Clara ? La jeune femme qui était au bureau tout à l'heure ?

- Oui.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Tu veux que je prévienne Sam et Martin ?

-S'il te plaît… J'alerte la scientifique, on ne sait jamais. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Viviane se garait devant le 51, Baker Street, suivie de près par Martin et Samantha. Jack les attendait sur le perron. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Apparemment il y a eu lutte. Clara est injoignable. Et… » il prit une longue inspiration. « Il y a du sang par terre. On ne sait pas si c'est le sien mais … » Samantha ferma les yeux, douloureusement. Des traces de lutte, du sang ce n'était jamais bon signe. « Et Danny ? Il tient le coup ? » Jack leur fit signe de le suivre, et leur désigna le jeune homme. Celui-ci était toujours dans le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Ils s'approchèrent doucement. Viviane posa une main sur son épaule « Danny. Nous sommes là… » Elle qui avait toujours beaucoup d'affection pour le jeune homme, sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il leva vers elle un regard implorant. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon perdu. Il essaya cependant de sourire. « Désolé de vous avoir réveillés… » Martin lui fit signe que cela n'avait pas d'importance. « Danny, fit Jack, parle moi d'elle…

- Elle…, il ravala un sanglot, elle s'appelle Clara Laslo. Elle a 29 ans. Elle est pédopsychiatre, son cabinet se trouve en face. » Du doigt, il désigna une petite maison de l'autre côté de la rue.

« De la famille ?

- Ses parents vivent en Floride. Ce sont des musiciens, je crois. Clara ne m'a jamais parlé de frères et sœurs…

- Est-ce qu'elle travaille seule ?

- Non. La maison regroupe deux cabinets, le sien et celui d'une psychologue. Elles se partagent une secrétaire.

-Tu connais leurs noms ?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas » Il secoua la tête.

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas grave, on va trouver ce n'est pas compliqué. Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? » Danny cacha son visage entre ses mains. « Non… Comment pourrait-on lui vouloir du mal ? Elle est si…

-Peut-être un patient, suggéra Martin

-Martin ! Ses patients ont entre 4 et 16 ans…

- Leurs parents ?

- Je ne vois pas… Elle ne m'en a rien dit.

- Excuse moi de te demander cela, mais… Clara ne t'aurait pas parlé d'un ex ?

- Non. Je sais simplement qu'ils se sont séparés il y a 6 mois. Jack, je ne sais pas qui aurait pu faire cela sinon je te jure que… » Il serra les poings. Viviane regarda Jack d'un air anxieux. C'était ce qu'il craignait, que Danny ne se contrôle pas. « Danny, calme toi. Est-ce que tu connais ses amis ?

- Il y a Mary Edwards. Sa collègue, elles sortent souvent ensemble.

- Comment as-tu rencontré Clara ?

-C'était il y a 6 semaines.

**FLASHBACK**

C'est le mois d'octobre, il fait froid et une petite pluie fine tombe sans discontinuer depuis le début de la semaine. Danny quitte les bureaux du FBI, la tête pleine de soucis qu'il tente d'oublier. Il marche rapidement, ses pas le conduisent dans des ruelles sombres et inconnues. Soudain, une silhouette jaillit d'une maison à droite, les bras chargés de dossiers. Il veut l'éviter mais c'est trop tard et la silhouette le heurte de plein fouet. Les dossiers s'éparpillent sur la chaussée.

« Et Zut ! Ce n'est pas vrai… » A la lueur blafarde du réverbère, Danny distingue désormais une jeune femme. Petite, brune, le teint mat, celle-ci lui adresse un sourire désolé. « Je suis navrée ! Je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins ? » Le jeune homme est hypnotisé par le regard mauve, pétillants de vie. Il bafouille « oh non… Non… Je suis désolé, je voulais vous éviter mais… » La jeune femme secoue la tête, faisant voleter des mèches brunes « C'est de ma faute ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. » Une rafale de vent éparpille les dossiers, les deux jeunes gens se précipitent pour les ramasser. « Vous alliez loin avec tout cela ? » Elle rit, et son rire résonne comme un carillon dans la nuit froide. « Non ! J'essayais de traverser la rue.

- Voulez-vous que je vous aide à ramener cela en lieu sûr ? » Elle le considère gravement, semblant lire en lui. « Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. J'avais justement très envie d'utiliser mes muscles. » Elle rit de nouveau, l'entraînant dans son sillage parfumé de menthe épicée. Il saisit une pile de dossier, et entra à sa suite dans une maison. La jeune femme lui désigna une table encombrée « Tenez posez cela là…

- Euh… Vous devriez peut-être le mettre sur un radiateur le temps que cela sèche…

-Vous avez raison ! » Elle commence à disposer les papiers par terre devant la cheminée, Danny se baisse pour l'aider. « Je vous remercie, dit-elle en se levant, vous voulez un café ? » Avisant les cheveux trempés du garçon, elle dit « Vous êtes trempé ! Attendez. » Elle s'éclipse pour revenir quelques instants plus tard. « Tenez ! » La jeune fille lui tend un gros pull d'homme. « C'est inutile, je vais…

-Attraper une pneumonie ! Enfilez ça !

- Votre mari ne vous en voudra pas ?

-Mon mari ? » Elle fronce les sourcils « Pour le pull… »Elle éclate de rire, projetant des gouttelettes d'eau autour d'elle. « Je n'ai pas de mari ! C'est à mon père… Il vit en Floride, donc cela ne lui est pas d'une grande utilité ! Changez vous le temps que je prépare du café. » Elle quitte la pièce, puis se ravise « J'allais oublier… Je me présente : Clara Laslo.

-Danny Taylor »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

L'évocation de ce souvenir avait apporté un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune agent. « Ensuite, je l'ai revu pour lui rendre le pull et… » Il s'interrompit.

« Merci Danny ! Cela va nous aider. » Danny en était moins sûr. Il était furieux contre lui-même, il aurait voulu expliquer à Jack qui était Clara, ses sourires, les mots qu'elle lui disait. Lui dire que quand elle était là, on se sentait bien. Comme si le vide laissé à la mort de ses parents se comblait un peu. Mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. « Oh Clara ! » murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Pendant ce temps, Samantha, Viviane et martin passaient la maison au peigne fin. Jack les rejoignit dans un bureau aux murs couverts de livres.

« Alors ?

- Riens. Des bouquins en tout genres. Des CD de musique classique, interprétés par Louis et Talia Laslo.

-Ses parents. Ils vivent en Floride. Apparemment elle est fille unique…Pédopsychiatre, son cabinet de l'autre côté de la rue fonctionne très bien, d'après Danny. Demain, je veux que Sam et Martin alliiez au cabinet à la première heure. Vous interrogez son ami et associée, et vous vérifiez les patients. Clara n'était pas très grande, un gamin de 16 ans aurait pu avoir le dessus. Viv' et moi, nous irons interroger les voisins. »

**DISPARUE DEPUIS 5h15**

Bureaux du FBI, 02h30

New-York

Samantha et Martin étaient penchés sur de longues listes de numéros, qu'ils étudiaient attentivement. Le jeune homme étouffa un bâillement et s'étira. « Mis à part trois numéros qui reviennent souvent, Clara n'appelait quasiment personne : Ses parents, Danny et Mary Edwards. Ses comptes en banque ?

- Bien remplis. Mais elle dépense peu, sauf quelques dons à des associations. » Elle soupira « Pourvu qu'on la retrouve vite ! »

Danny s'était assis à son bureau, sur la chaise où Clara avait patienté quelques heures avant. Il regarda le tableau blanc, ou Jack avait affiché la photo de la disparue. « Envoie-moi un signe, supplia-t-il, dis moi ou tu es… »

De son bureau, Jack le regardait parler à la photo. Il commençait à regretter de l'avoir laissé les accompagner. Si jamais quelque chose devait mal tourner… Viviane entra, l'air préoccupé. « Jack ?

-Mmmm…

-Si ce n'était pas elle qui était visée ?

-Tu penses à Danny ? » Elle acquiesça. « J'y ai pensé aussi. Mais cela ne tient pas debout. Le coupable aurait laissé une signature, une revendication.

-A moins que son but soit seulement de le voir souffrir. Dans ce cas ce serait très réussi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi désespéré. Je vais quand même vérifier du côté des types que Danny a pu faire plonger ces derniers mois. » Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Viviane reprit.

« Il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète… » Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Et si cela avait un lien avec son passé ? Il ne nous en a jamais parlé, mais je sais qu'il a eu des problèmes avec l'alcool. Tu crois qu'il faut enquêter sur lui ?

- On devrait. On devrait le suspecter, mais regarde le… Si il avait la moindre idée de l'endroit ou Clara pourrait être, il nous l'aurait dit. Quelque soit le prix à payer. » Il soupirèrent. « Il avait l'air tellement heureux, ces dernières semaines… Quel gâchis !

-on va la retrouver Viv'. On doit la retrouver… »Murmura Jack.

**DISPARUE DEPUIS 8H00**

Bureaux du FBI, 6h00

New-York

Les agents s'étaient réunis autour du tableau blanc.

« Martin ? commença Jack

- Rien d'anormal. Le numéro de Mary Edwards revoient régulièrement.

-Le dernier appel passé ? » Martin jeta un œil sur Danny. « C'était ton portable

-Elle voulait sans doute savoir où j'étais, pendant que je la faisais attendre au restaurant. Mais ma batterie était à plat.

-Les comptes, Sam ?

-Rien de significatif. Pas de trace de chantage ou de versement suspect, mais elle n'a pas de problème d'argent.

-Viv' ? » Celle-ci regarda son jeune collègue, un peu gênée. « Eh bien ! Vous vous souvenez de Marrisson ? » Ils hochèrent la tête. Marrisson était un petit dealer qui avait enlevé plusieurs gosses, afin de faire payer leurs familles. Danny avait réussi a s'infiltrer dans la bande, pour gagner la confiance de Marrisson. Lorsque l'agent les avait trahi, Marrisson avait juré de se venger. Viviane continua « Il est sorti la semaine dernière. » tous se tournèrent vers Danny qui, les poings serrés, venaient de se lever précipitamment.

« Danny ? Où vas-tu ?

-Le voir.

-Danny. » Jack le rappela d'une voix ferme. « Restes ici ! » Le jeune homme ne parut pas l'entendre. Martin se planta devant lui. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu vas l'affoler, et tu ne sais pas si c'est lui…

-Martin a raison. En faisant cela tu mets la vie de Clara en danger. » Cette fois Danny se ravisa, il se rassit mais ses poings étaient toujours serrés. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs. « Qu'est ce que l'on fait alors ?

-On fait comme prévu. Quelle heure est-il ?

-6h15

-Martin et Sam, à 8h00 vous me cueillez Mary Edwards au cabinet. Viv' et moi on fera le voisinage. D'ici là on loge Marrisson, on vérifie ou il était hier soir et… essayez de dormir quelques heures. »

Dehors les étoiles scintillaient. Danny regarda autour de lui : ses collègues s'étaient endormis, espérant récupérer en 2h00, deux jours d'insomnies. Viviane dormait paisiblement sur le divan de la salle d'attente. Martin, lui, s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il avait réussi à s'endormir sur son siège, les pieds sur son bureau. A chaque instant, il menaçait de tomber. Danny crut l'entendre murmurer « Samantha ». Justement celle-ci, avait jeté son dévolu sur le divan de la psy. Ses cheveux blonds formaient une tâche claire sur le cuir rouge, couchée en chien de fusil elle devait rêver car un sourire se peignait sur ses lèvres. « Elle rêve de Martin », pensa Danny avec humour. En quittant les lieux, il vit que Jack avait fini par s'endormir dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Danny se planta devant le tableau blanc, où la photo de Clara souriait dans la pénombre. Il se servit un café.

« La caféine ne compensera pas ton manque de sommeil » la voix de Martin le fit sursauter. « Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il. Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non. Mais ce fauteuil est très inconfortable. Tu ne dors pas non plus, remarqua-t-il. Son collègue haussa les épaules, et reporta son attention sur la photo. « Impossible. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. J'aurai dû aller au resto avec elle, ensuite on serait rentrés et à l'heure qu'il est Clara serait là, à mes côtés. Rien ne lui serait arrivé… Mais je n'étais pas là !

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu faisais juste ton boulot. Et elle le sait.

-N'empêche. Je l'ai laissé tombée, encore une fois et si ça se trouve… C'est de ma faute Martin, de la faute de ce boulot !

-Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est le hasard.

-Non, c'est de ma faute comme pour mes parents », murmura le garçon.

« Pardon ?

-Rien. J'ai peur pour elle, je l'imagine seule, blessée. Elle est peut-être…

-N'y pense pas, le coupa son ami, on va la retrouver. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour elle, ne te sens pas coupable.

-Et pourtant… » Un long silence s'installa, puis Danny reprit.

« _L'absence  
D'un enfant, d'un amour  
L'absence est la même  
Quand on a dit je t'aime  
Un jour...  
Le silence est le même »_ Martin le regarda, étonné. Danny lui sourit : « C'est une des chansons que Clara adore. Elle écoute des quantités de chansons françaises. Tu sais, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je l'aime. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, j'ai perdu un peu de moi-même.

-Tu es inquiet, c'est normal. » Danny secoua la tête. «C'est plus que cela. Je l'aime Martin. Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, c'est… Je ne sais pas comment te dire. Je sens que c'est elle.

-Et c'est agréable ?

-Oh oui ! C'est comme si j'étais le ying et elle, le yang. Semblables et différents mais surtout complémentaires… A deux on ne fait plus qu'un ! Mais, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si elle ressent la même chose… » Martin regarda le divan où dormait Samantha. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire… » Dehors, une étoile filante passa.

**DISPARUE DEPUIS 10H00**

Cabinet de Clara, 8h00

New-York.

Mary Edwards se dirigeait tranquillement vers son cabinet. C'était une jeune femme rousse, aux yeux de chat. Elle salua le jeune couple qui attendait devant la porte.

« Bonjour ! Vous aviez rendez-vous ? Ma secrétaire n'est pas encore arrivée, on dirait, ma collègue non plus… » Elle fouillait dans son sac, puis ayant trouvé ses clés elle ouvrit la porte. « Entrez ! » Martin et Samantha sortirent leurs cartes. « Agent Fitzgerald et Spade, FBI. » La rouquine fronça les sourcils. « FBI ?

-Vous êtes Mary Edwards ?

-Oui. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Nous venons au sujet de Clara Laslo.

-Elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Mais si vous voulez l'attendre…

-Elle a été enlevée. » La jeune femme accusa le coup et vacilla. « Clara, sa voix était rauque, enlevée…Quand ?

-Hier soir. Vous la connaissiez bien ?

-Nous sommes allées en fac ensembles, puis nous avons ouvert ce cabinet. Mais je ne comprends pas... Qui aurait pu faire cela ? Pourquoi ?

-Ces derniers temps, Clara vous a-t-elle parue inquiète, tendue ?

-Non. Au contraire, elle avait rencontré un… » Elle s'interrompit. « Ce garçon que Clara avait rencontré, vous le connaissez. Elle m'a dit qu'il travaillait au FBI, aux personnes disparues, Il s'appelle Danny... » Elle hésita. « Taylor. C'est un collègue. Vous le connaissez ?

-Je l'ai croisé, lorsqu'il venait la voir. Ils avaient l'air très amoureux, j'étais heureuse pour elle. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu…

-Quoi ?

-Son dernier petit ami… C'était quelqu'un d'instable et très jaloux.

-Violent ? » Mary Edwards baissa les yeux. « Je crois. Elle ne m'en a jamais rien dit mais… Je ne sais pas, j'avais une impression étrange. Et puis, il y a eu ces marques autour de son cou.

-Vous lui en aviez parlé, à elle ?

- Non. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'étai pas sûre. De plus, les femmes battues ont rarement envie de se confier, c'est à elles de faire le premier pas. Lorsqu'elles s'en sentent capables.

-Quand se sont-ils séparés ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais il y a 6 mois, Clara est partie en « Vacances » durant trois semaines, sans dire où. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle semblait vidée mais sereine. Par quelques allusions j'ai compris qu'elle avait réglé quelques « problèmes ». Ce sont ces mots.

**FLASHBACK**

Mary et Clara sont dans la petite cuisine, attenante au cabinet. Elles sirotent un café. « Alors, et ces vacances ? demande Mary. Reposantes ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu as fait la fête tous les jours pendant trois semaines ? » Clara rit. « Oh non ! Mais j'ai du régler quelques problèmes, enfin maintenant ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir…

-Quel problème ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas ! Je m'en sortirai. » Elle a un petit sourire triste. Mary pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa collègue. « Tu sais, si il y a quelque chose dont tu veux parler… » Clara se retourne et lui adresse un sourire rassurant. « Je sais. » Elle regarde sa montre. « Bon, je dois y aller, mes petits patients s'impatientent. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

-Le nom du garçon ?

-Mark Higgins, je crois. Oh mon dieu ! J'espère qu'elle n'est pas avec lui…

-Pourquoi ? » La jeune psychologue leur lança un regard inquiet. « Il est capable de tout, j'en ai bien peur. Je l'ai vu quelques fois, au début de leur idylle et je dois vous dire que… » Elle secoua la tête, une larme roula sur sa joue. Samantha reprit doucement. « Mlle, est-ce que Clara vous aurait parlé d'un de ses patients qui l'aurait menacé, ou de quelqu'un d'autre…

-Nous sommes tenues par le secret professionnel. Non, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'elle se sentait menacée. Quant à ses patients… Ce ne sont que des enfants, et si ils leur arrivent d'être violent, c'est le plus souvent contre eux-mêmes… » Une femme mûre, entra dans le cabinet. « Vous êtes déjà là ? Mais votre premier rendez-vous n'est qu'à 9h00 !

-Je sais mais je devais classer deux trois dossiers.

-Bien. Le Dr Laslo n'est pas là ? » La femme aperçut les agents. « Bonjour ! Vous vouliez un rendez-vous ?

- Magguie… Ils sont du FBI.

-Le FBI ?

-Clara a été enlevée. Hier soir. » Magguie s'assit brutalement, choquée. Martin intervint. « Vous la connaissiez bien ?

-Je travaille ici depuis la création du cabinet. Nous échangions souvent quelques mots.

-Est-ce qu'elle vous a parue… étrange, ces derniers temps ?

-Etrange ? Non, mais depuis quelques semaines elle rayonnait. » Prenant le ton de la confidence, elle ajouta. « Je crois qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. » Martin et Sam échangèrent un sourire. « Elle ne vous aurait pas parlé de menaces…

- Non ! Mais attendez… Il y a un type qui voulait absolument la voir mais elle refusait. Lui, il a eu l'air furieux.

-Qui était-ce ? » La femme hésita. « Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire.

-Allez-y, j'en prends la responsabilité », intervint Mary Edwards.

« Mr Kaplan, le papa d'un des petits patients du Dr.

-Nous aimerions voir son dossier.

-Non. Vous avez déjà le nom, si vous voulez le dossier il vous faudra un mandat.

-Pourrions-nous voir son bureau ?

-Bien sûr. Suivez moi ! »

Pendant ce temps, Viviane et Jack interrogeaient les voisins.

« Si je dois avaler une autre tasse de thé, je ne répond plus de rien », grommela Viviane. Son ami sourit « Les gens sont plutôt accueillants ici.

-Tu parles ! En tout cas ils ne nous aident pas beaucoup. Rien vu rien entendu !

-J'ai eu plus de chance que toi. Vers 9h30, une voisine aurait vu une voiture démarrer en trombe.

-Quel genre de voiture ?

-Foncée, style break. » Viviane leva les yeux aux ciel. « Nous voilà bien avancés ! Il y a plus de la moitié de New York qui roule avec ce genre de voiture ! Espérons que Martin et Samantha en sauront plus que nous ! »

Martin et Sam fouillaient le bureau de Clara, sous l'œil suspicieux de Mary Edwards. Samantha souleva des piles de dossiers « Rien de ce côté ! Et toi ?

-Rien ! On y va ? » Elle acquiesça. « Merci Mlle.

-J'espère que vous allez la retrouver rapidement

-Nous aussi ». Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, lorsqu'elle ajouta : « Votre collègue… Dites-lui… que je suis désolée et que si il veut parler, je suis là » Samantha lui sourit. « Je lui dirait. »

**DISPARUE DEPUIS 11h30**

Bureaux du FBI, 9h30

New-York

Les hommes de Jack Malone étaient de nouveau réunis autour du tableau blanc. Les traits tirés, les yeux cernés, le fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. « Bon » Dit Sam, retenant un bâillement. « Clara aurait eu un accrochage avec le père d'un de ses patients. Kaplan. On n'a pas pu en savoir plus, il nous faut un mandat.

-Impossible ! Ce serait beaucoup trop long. Débrouillez-vous autrement ! Quoi d'autre ? » Sam et Martin échangèrent un regard gêné. « Je vous écoute… » La jeune femme se tourna vers Danny. « Il semblerait que l'ex petit ami de Clara… » Elle s'interrompit, son supérieur lui fit signe de continuer. « Serait un garçon violent, d'après Mary Edwards.

-Il s'en est pris à elle ?

-Toujours d'après Mary Edwards, oui. Il est d'ailleurs probable qu'il l'ai déjà fait par le passé » Nouveau regard vers Danny. Mâchoires serrés, le teint pâle il se leva d'un bond et quitta le bureau. Sam voulut le retenir mais Jack l'en empêcha. « Laisse, il reviendra… » Viviane prit la parole ; « De notre côté nous n'avons pas appris grand-chose, si ce n'est que le ravisseur circule sans doute avec un break foncé. Ah si ! J'ai logé Marrisson… Il a un alibi : hier il faisait un karaoké devant 300 témoins. J'ai vérifié.

-OK ! Vous me trouvez tout ce que vous pouvez sur Kaplan et l'ex petit ami. »

Samantha sortit dans le froid vif de décembre. Une rafale de vent glacial la fit frissonner, elle regarda autour d'elle quelques instants avant d'apercevoir son collègue. Seul, vêtu d'une simple chemise, il s'était assis sur un banc du square qui faisait face aux locaux du FBI. Il était transi de froid, mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. « Danny ? L'appela-t-elle doucement. Tiens » Elle lui tendit sa veste, qu'il avait oubliée. Le garçon leva un regard triste vers elle. « Merci » Samantha s'assit à ses côtés. « Ca va ?

-Non… Pas vraiment, tu vois.

-Je venais te dire que Marrisson n'est pas dans le coup. » Il hocha la tête en silence. « Bon, je vais te laisser seul

-Attends ! Son ex… Comment s'appelle t –il ?

-Mark Higgins. Clara t'en avait parlé ? » Danny ferma les yeux. « Non. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en moi. » Sam posa une main sur son bras. « Tu sais… Ce n'est pas facile de parler de cela. Elle aurait fini par le faire, il lui fallait seulement du temps. » Il haussa les épaules. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, Sam. Clara avait des problèmes et moi je n'ai rien vu ! Elle était toujours si gaie, souriante. Je croyais qu'elle était heureuse…

-Elle l'était. Je te le jure. Ses collègues, son amie… Tout le monde la trouvait rayonnante depuis quelques semaines. Depuis qu'elle t'avait rencontré, je le parie. Tous les autres soucis ont du passer en second plan et… Elle ne s'est sans doute pas rendue compte qu'elle en avait autant, qu'elle était menacée. Clara t'aime, Danny, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Dans les tiens aussi, d'ailleurs… » Danny resta songeur, un long moment. Sam se leva silencieusement.

« Sam ?

-Oui ?

-Merci. » Elle lui sourit. « Mais de rien. Oh, j'allais oublier… Mary Edwards m'a demandé de te dire que si tu souhaitais parler, elle était là.

-Une psychanalyse », plaisanta-t-il. Elle rit, en s'éloignant. « C'est possible, va savoir avec les psys… Tu rentres ?

-Je crois que je vais aller marcher un peu. A plus tard. »

**DISPARUE DEPUIS 12h30**

Bureaux du FBI, 10h30

New-York

Jack entra dans le bureau. « Alors ?

-Mark Higgins, 32 ans, architecte. Pas de casier judiciaire. Il vit seul, sur Abby Road. Sa famille le décrit comme un garçon gentil, un peu possessif mais bien sûr, incapable de faire de mal à une mouche. » Récita Viviane.

« On a vérifié ses relevés de téléphones : il harcelait Clara au travail ! » poursuivit Martin. « Et il a un break noir. »

-Sam ?

-Après avoir appelé 23 Kaplan, une certaine Rose Kaplan m'a informée, qu'en effet, son fils Tom suivait bien une psychothérapie avec le Dr Laslo. Depuis le divorce, en fait. Le père se prénomme Kévin, 44 ans, chercheur à la Nasa. Casier judiciaire normal sauf… Devinez la raison du divorce ?

- On n'a pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, Sam.

-Inceste. La mère a accusé son mari d'abuser de leur fils de 8 ans, Tom. Le père a toujours nié, et le gosse est resté muet. C'est le rapport du psychologue qui a fait peser la balance en faveur de la mère. Rapport établit par…

-Clara Laslo ?

-Exact ! Depuis Kaplan a interdiction de voir son fils, même de loin !

-Que dit le rapport ?

-Le gosse aurait subi des violences sexuelles, on peut ajouter qu'il a une peur panique des hommes et de son père, en particulier.

-Bien joué, Sam. Viv' et martin vous me ramenez Higgins et vous l'interrogez. Sam tu viens avec moi, on va chercher Kaplan. Où est Danny ?

-Dehors. Il prend l'air.

-C'est mieux ainsi. »

Salle d'interrogatoire, 11h15

New York

Un homme est assis à la table, au centre de la pièce. Face à lui, Martin et Viviane.

« Bon, j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez ce que je fais là. Vous débarquez à mon travail, vous me passez les menottes. Qu'est ce qu'on me reproche ?

-Connaissez-vous Clara Laslo ? » L'homme a eu un mouvement de surprise.

« C'est possible.

-Vous l'avez vue quand la dernière fois ?

- Il y a longtemps.

-Quand ?

- Il y a 6mois. Quand on s'est séparés…

-Pourquoi cette rupture ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie sans rien me dire. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ?

-Vraiment ? » Fit Martin ironiquement. « Peut-être qu'elle en a eu marre que tu lui tape dessus ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ? C'est elle qui est venue vous dire cela ? » Viviane le regarda avec mépris. « Tu l'as frappée oui ou non ?

-Non ! Je l'aimais, bordel !

-C'est marrant, ils disent tous cela, les types qui cognent sur leurs femmes ! » Martin arpentait la pièce minuscule. Higgins se retourna : « Eh bien pas moi ! Je ne l'ai jamais touchée !

-C'est cela ! Arrête de mentir on a des témoins. » Mark Higgins pâlit. « Dis nous ma vérité !

-Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver ?

-Ca dépendra de to degré de coopération… Alors ? » Le suspect baissa les yeux. « Il m'est peut-être arriver de… mais pas grand-chose ! Une baffe, ou deux ! » A cet instant Dany se rua dans la pièce, et se jeta sur Higgins. Depuis, la vitre sans tain il avait observé la scène. « Espèce de salaud ! » Danny avait empoigné l'homme et le plaquait contre le mur. « Espèce de… »

« Danny ! » Martin tenta de s'interposer. « Lâche le… » Mais son collègue ne l'écoutait pas. Viviane fit signe aux deux agents dehors, d'intervenir. Ceux-ci séparèrent les deux hommes. Mark Higgins fut rassis, Martin et Viviane encadraient Danny, encore tremblant de rage. « Qu'est ce que tu en as fait ? Hurla-t-il

- De quoi ?

- Clara ! Où est elle ?

- Mais j'en sais rien ! Cela fait 6 mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Elle a été enlevée. Hier soir.

-QUOI ? Et vous croyez que … Vous êtes malade ! Je l'aimais, je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal !

- Lui taper dessus c'était quoi ? Des preuves d'amour ? » Danny se pencha d'un air menaçant. « Si il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je te jure que…

-Danny ! » Martin le força à se rasseoir, et s'adressa à Higgins. « Tu sais ce que je pense ? Tu l'aimes encore ! Et le fait qu'elle ait rencontré quelqu'un tu ne l'as pas supporté… Tu t'es dit que si tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aurait ! Tu la harcèles depuis des jours, pourquoi ?

-Clara ne voulait pas me voir, mais je voulais que l'on s'explique… Je voulais m'excuser, lui dire… Mais elle avait changé ses numéros personnels.

-Tu aurais pu aller la voir.

-Non, elle m'avait menacé d'appeler les flics et de porter plainte si je l'aprochais » Il les regarda tour à tour. « Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas touchée ! Maintenant je veux un avocat ! »

**DISPARUE DEPUIS 14h00**

New York, 12h30

A quelques kilomètres de là, Sam et jack se garaient devant un petit pavillon de banlieue. « Jack ! » Samantha attira l'attention de son supérieur sur un break de couleur noir. « C'est sûrement sa voiture… » Ils essayèrent de voir à travers les vitres arrières mais elles étaient teintées. « Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » La phrase venait d'être prononcée par un homme au crâne dégarni. « C'est votre voiture ?

-Oui. Mais elle n'est pas à vendre.

-Ca tombe bien, nous ne sommes pas acheteurs. » Les deux agents sortirent leurs cartes. « FBI, je suis l'agent Malone et voici l'agent Spade. Vous êtes Mr Kaplan ? » L'homme siffla, faussement admiratif. « Brillant Sherlock ! Je vois que le pays est bien gardé !

-Connaissez-vous Clara Laslo ?

-Non. Mais j'ai du travail. Au revoir.

-Nous venons avec vous. » Tous les trois entrèrent dans la maison. Partout aux murs, des photos d'un petit garçon qui grandit sous l'œil de l'objectif.

« C'est votre fils, Tom ? Questionna la jeune femme.

- Oui ! Cela vous amuse de poser des questions dont vous connaissez les réponses ?

- Où est-il ?

- Chez sa mère. Mais vous devez le savoir, aussi !

- En effet. Et nous savons pourquoi vous n'avez pas le droit de le voir.

-Très bien pour vous. Que voulez-vous ?

- Savoir ou vous avez emmené Clara Laslo.

-Je vous ait dit que je ne la connaissais pas.

- Et vous avez menti. Nous savons que vous êtes allé à son cabinet à plusieurs reprises, vous étiez furieux. » Kaplan ne répondit pas. Jack reprit la parole. « Vous savez, Kévin, j'ai deux filles. Quand ma femme est partie à Chicago, elle les a emmenées… J'ai essayé d'en avoir la garde mais…

- Ouais. Vous n'êtes que le père après tout ! » Dit-il narquois. « C'est ce que l'on m'a fait comprendre » Jack hocha la tête. « C'est dur. Mais j'ai le droit de les voir le week-end…

-Moi, je n'ai même plus le droit de lui téléphoner.

- Et c'est de la faute de Clara Laslo. Elle leur a menti, n'est ce pas ? » Kaplan regarda Jack, surpris. « Vous me croyez, vous me croyez lorsque je vous dit que j'ai jamais fait de mal à Tom…

-Bien sûr ! Vous êtes son père, vous l'aimez. Ce que vous faites c'est pour son bien. Mais elles ne comprennent rien… Vous lui en vouliez. » L'homme acquiesça. « Je voulais qu'elle me rende mon fils, mon bébé… » Il sanglotait. Jack lui serra le bras. « Si vous me dites où elle est, je l'obligerait à vous le rendre. » Kaplan parut soudain se réveiller. « Vous ne saurez rien. Je veux un avocat ! Vous avez bine failli m'avoir… » Jack fit signe à Samantha. « On va chez son ex, lui on en tirera rien. Appelle les flics locaux, qu'ils l'embarquent… »

**DISPARUE DEPUIS 14h30**

New-York, 13h00

Quelques instants plus tard, Jack et Sam sonnaient à la porte de Rose Kaplan.

« Mme ? Excusez-nous, agent Spade et Malone, FBI. Nous voudrions vous parler de Kévin…

- Non » Elle referma la porte mais Samantha la bloqua avec son pied. « C'est important, il s'agit du Dr Laslo.

-Bon, entrez. »

« Je vous écoute, fit-elle, une fois qu'ils furent entrés.

« Le Dr Laslo a été enlevée.

- C'est Kévin ?

- Oui. » La femme se laissa choir dans le canapé. « Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi ?

- Pour se venger, après le rapport du procès.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu l'emmener ? » A cet instant Sam vit une silhouette, cachée derrière le piano. Elle lui sourit et l'enfant détala. Samantha le suivit, jusqu'à une chambre d'enfant. Le petit s'était assis sur son lit, les bras autour des genoux : il pleurait. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui. « Bonjour, je m'appelle Samantha, mes collègues m'appellent Sam. » Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Tu dois être Tom ? » Le blondinet hocha la tête. « C'est une jolie chambre… Moi aussi, j'avais collé des étoiles phosphorescentes au dessus de mon lit ! J'avais peur dans le noir. » Un silence s'installa et l'enfant prit la parole. « Papa, il va aller en prison ?

- Probablement.

- Il a fait du mal au Dr Clara ?

- On ne sait pas encore. Tu la connais bien ?

- Elle est gentille avec moi. Elle m'aide.

- A quoi, Tom ?

- A plus avoir peur du noir. » Les yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes. « A être courageux

-Mais tu es courageux.' Il secoua violemment la tête. « NON ! Papa dit que je suis une poule mouillée. J'ai peur quand il fait noir et qu'il vient dans ma chambre…Il dit que c'est pour que je grandisse mais j'aime pas ça. » Tom sanglotait à présent, Samantha le serra dans ses bras. « C'est fini maintenant, bonhomme ; Il ne viendra plus te faire de mal. » Petit à petit, les sanglots s'espacèrent. « Sam ?

- Oui…

- Il est où le Dr Clara ?

- On la cherche, mon grand, on la cherche.

- Papa l'a cachée, assura l'enfant

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Il me l'a dit. Sa cachette. » Samantha le regarda dans les yeux. « C'est important. Où est ce ? Tu t'en souviens ? » Tom détourna les yeux. « Tom. Personne ne saura que tu l'as dit. On ne le dira pas à ton papa, promis.

- C'est dans la forêt, dans une cabane. » Il ouvrit un tiroir, tendit des photos et un plan à Sam. « Papa voulait qu'on y aille, juste tous les deux. Je veux pas y aller. » Il s'effondra dans les bras de la jeune agent. « Je sais mon grand, je sais. Personne ne t'oblige à y aller, promis. Ca va aller.»

Peu après, Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent dans la voiture. « Sam ? Tout va bien ? » Interrogea-t-il en voyant les yeux rougis de son agent. Elle lui tendit les documents que Tom lui avait donnés. « Elle est là, Jack ! Ce type, il la planque là…

- Où as-tu eu cela ?

- C'est Tom qui me les a donnés. » Jack saisit son téléphone. « Viv' ? Va avec Martin au cœur de Newood, 334°56, une cabane, elle est probablement là… On arrive ! » Il démarra en trombe et le silence se fit dans l'habitacle.

**DISPARUE DEPUIS 15H30**

Forêt, 14h00

La voiture de Jack, pila dans un crissement de freins. Martin, Viv' et Danny arrivèrent quelques minute plus tard. « On a le mandat, la cabane est déclarée à l'abandon… » lança Viviane. Ils fixèrent la petite cabane de bois. « On y va », décida Jack. « Viv' et Sam, prenez l'arrière… Martin avec moi !

- Je viens » Danny avait sorti son arme. « Sûrement pas. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici et tu appelles les secours.

-Mais…

- Obéis » Répliqua fermement Jack. « On a plus de temps à perdre. Allons-y ! »

Martin ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, et il fut saisit par le froid glacial. Les eux homme firent rapidement le tour mais les lieux semblaient vides. Martin rengainait son arme lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Il se figea. « Martin ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Chut… J'ai entendu un bruit.

- Où cela ?

- Là-haut ! » Il désigna le plafond. On voyait en effet, la trace d'une trappe. « Va me chercher l'échelle ! » ordonna Jack.

Dix secondes plus tard, les deux agents découvraient une nouvelle pièce, encore plus froide que les précédentes. Tout au fond une silhouette, était recroquevillée à même le sol. « Clara ? » La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son visage était sale et ses traits tirés. Elle grelottait. « Clara ? Je suis Jack Malone Je travaille avec Danny… On va vous sortir de là ! » Elle essayait de sourire, mais une larme roula sur sa joue. « Là, ça va aller… Vous pouvez marcher ? » Jack l'aida à se relever, mais elle faillit tomber. Il la rattrapa de justesse. « OK…OK…Je vais vous porter » Il se tourna vers son collègue. « Martin, descends je te la passe. » Il souleva Clara, et la déposa dans les bras de Martin.

Dehors, Danny ne tenait plus en place. Il était très inquiet. « Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne reviennent pas ? Qu'est ce qui foutent ? Et si… » Il vit alors Martin et Jack, se précipita à leur rencontre. « Clara ! » Le jeune homme poussa un cri de soulagement en voyant son amie. « Clara ? Tu vas bien ? Attends ! » Il la couvrit de son manteau.

« Les secours ne devraient plus tarder… » Dit-il à l'adresse de ses collègues. Martin déposa délicatement la jeune femme dans la voiture, et mit le chauffage à fond. Danny avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son amie, et ne le quittait plus des yeux, comme si elle risquait de disparaître au moindre instant d'inattention. « Oh Clara ! J'ai eu si peur… » Il la serra contre lui. « J'ai cru que… » Clara posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Chut ! »

« Où est Kaplan ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- En prison, ne t'en fais pas. » Elle se mit à pleurer. « Clara ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non » Elle secoua la tête. « Dis moi ce qu'il y a, je suis là… Dis moi.

- Il…Il voulait que j'écrive un nouveau rapport. Il m'a menacée, j'ai eu peur…Je l'ai fait » Elle sanglotait. « Après, il a avoué ce qu'il a fait à son fils »

- Oui, on sait. » Viviane rassura la jeune femme. « Mais ne vous en faites pas, personne lui rendra son fils…

-Et le rapport ? » Jack sourit. « Il va être annulée, je préviens la juge. Vous avez très bien fait d'obéir… Rassurez-vous. » L'ambulance arriva et tout le monde quitta les lieux.

Bureaux du FBI, 17h30

« Agent Spade ? » Samantha leva les yeux vers l'agent. « Deux personnes vous attendent dans la salle d'attente. » La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. « Ah ! Merci ! » Elle jeta un œil à travers la vitre et sourit : Tom et sa mère l'attendaient sagement. En la voyant le garçon se jeta dans ses bras. « Sam ! » Sa mère se leva « Excusez-nous de vous déranger…Tom tenait absolument à vous voir !

- Ce n'est rien. Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir Tom.

- T'as retrouvée le Dr Clara ?

- oui, mon grand. Grâce à toi… Tu as été très courageux » L'enfant rosit de plaisir.

« Elle est où ?

- A l'hôpital, elle se repose pour reprendre des forces. Tu pourras bientôt retourner à son cabinet.

- Et papa ? » Sam leva les yeux vers la mère, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Il va aller en prison. Puis il va se faire soigner, pour ne plus jamais te refaire de mal. Tout va s'arranger. » Il hocha la tête gravement, puis tendit la main.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. » Samantha découvrit deux étoiles phosphorescentes au creux de la petite paume. « J'en ai plus besoin. J'ai plus peur parce que papa il est en prison. T'as des enfants ?

- Non… » La jeune femme retenait ses larmes.

« Quand t'en auras tu pourras leur donner, ils auront jamais peur comme cela…

- Promis. Merci.

- Dis, tu pourras revenir me voir ?

- Bien sûr ! » Elle serra le petit contre elle. « Je viendrais, promis »

Samantha regardait Tom et sa mère monter dans la voiture. Elle leur adressa un petit signe de la main. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Sam ? » Matin venait d'apparaître. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » D'une voix atone, elle commença : « Tu sais ce qu'il voulait faire dans cette cabane ? » Elle frissonna. « Il voulait y emmener son fils. Juste lui et Tom, dans cet endroit perdu. Tu comprends ? » Martin la regarda. « Clara avait raison ! Ce salaud abusait de son fils… » Silence. « Tu sais que Tom a peur du noir, reprit-elle, parce que quand il faisait noir son père venait dans sa chambre. » Elle fondit en larmes. « Oh Sam ! Viens… » Martin la serra dans ses bras, et la berça doucement. « Chut…Ca va aller… » Elle se calma doucement, et ouvrit la main.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Des étoiles phosphorescentes. J'en avais quand j'étais petite. Celles-ci ce sont un cadeau de Tom, il les avait au dessus de son lit et il me les a données.

- A quoi cela sert ?

- A ne plus avoir peur du noir. Tom veut que je les donne à mes futurs enfants…

- Et ? » Elle lui sourit tendrement. « Et je m'en servirai peut-être un jour.

- Je te le souhaite. Tu ferais une mère tout à fait correcte. » Il lui sourit, malin. « Tu crois ? En tout cas je pense que tu serais pas mal non plus, en papa. »

Un ange passa.

Chez Clara

41, Baker Street

Danny regardait Clara dormir. Celle-ci aurait dû être à l'hôpital, mais elle l'avait supplié de la ramener chez elle et il n'avait pas eu le courage d'insister. Les médecins avaient acceptés qu'elle sorte, à condition qu'elle ne reste pas seule. D'après eux l'état de la jeune femme n'était pas alarmant, hormis une légère hypothermie elle serait vite remise. Danny avait pris une semaine de vacances, il devait faire ses bagages. Dans l'ambulance, les deux jeunes gens avaient décidés de s'installer ensemble. C'était déjà un grand pas et Danny ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. La jeune femme gémit dans son sommeil « Danny…

-Oui, je suis là » Il lui caressa le front. « Chut… » Elle ouvrit les yeux, l'air effrayé. « Danny…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ?

- Non. Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar. Il était là… Il y avait Tom, il voulait…

-Là, là… » Il s'assit à ses côtés, et la serra contre lui. « Il est en prison, maintenant. » Clara se calmait doucement. Elle attrapa la télécommande de la chaîne Hi-Fi, la voix de Texas emplit la pièce.

The night  
Relieves the day  
When the night  
Relieves the day  
You fill my day with laughter  
You take away the strain  
There's a smile I'd forgotten  
But, you've put it there again  
No I don't wanna lose you  
Never wanna see you cry  
I don't wanna lose you child  
I'll never say goodbye  
All I need is to be with you  
Somewhere, somewhere we call home  
Now you said that I hurt you  
And left you far behind  
But you knew I'd come running  
I just hope that I'm in time  
No I don't wanna lose you  
Never wanna see you cry  
I don't wanna lose you child  
I'll never say goodbye  
All I need is to be with you  
Somewhere, somewhere we call home  
No I don't wanna lose you  
Never wanna see you cry  
I don't wanna lose you child  
I'll never say goodbye  
All I need is to be with you  
Somewhere, somewhere we call home

La nuit

Soulages le jour

Quand la nuit

Soulage le jour

Tu remplis mes jours de rire

Tu éloignes la pluie

J'avais oublié de sourire

Mais tu me l'as rendu

Non, je ne veux pas te perdre

Jamais te voir pleurer

Je ne veux pas te perdre, bébé

Je ne te dirai jamais adieux

La seule chose que je veux c'est être avec toi

Quelque part, quelque part que nous appellerons maison

'Tu m'a dis que cela te blesse

Et tu laissas tout derrière toi

Mais tu sais, je serai venu en courant

J'espère seulement que j'arriverai à temps

Non, je ne veux pas te perdre

Jamais te voir pleurer

Je ne veux pas te perdre, bébé

Je ne te dirai jamais adieux

La seule chose que je veux c'est être avec toi

Quelque part, quelque part que nous appellerons maison

Non, je ne veux pas te perdre

Jamais te voir pleurer

Je ne veux pas te perdre, bébé

Je ne te dirai jamais adieux

La seule chose que je veux c'est être avec toi

Quelque part, quelque part que nous appellerons maison

Les deux jeunes gens étaient allongés, côte à côte et main dans la main, sous le velux. « Clara ? » Elle le dévisagea. « Oui ?

- Je t'aime. Vraiment. Je m'en suis rendu compte au cours de ces dernières heures. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi » Il reprit l'air de la chanson « _La seule chose que je veux c'est être avec toi, Quelque part, quelque part que nous appellerons maison »_

Il plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon, et en sortit un écrin bleu nuit.

Il ouvrit la boite, et la lumière de la lune fit scintiller un anneau d'or. Au centre brillaient une petite pierre transparente et une petite turquoise. Clara regarda le bijou « C'est nous, n'est ce pas ? Semblables, différents et unis pour toujours. » C'est ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu la bague dans la vitrine, dans la matinée. Il en eu les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait compris. « Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui, oui Danny. » Ils s'embrassèrent et la lune les éclaira de son rayon d'argent.

**FIN**


End file.
